Problem: Determine all real numbers $ a$ such that the inequality $ |x^2 + 2ax + 3a|\le2$ has exactly one solution in $ x$.
Answer: Let $f(x) = x^2+2ax+3a.$ Then we want the graph of $y=f(x)$ to intersect the "strip" $-2 \le y \le 2$ in exactly one point. Because the graph of $y=f(x)$ is a parabola opening upwards, this is possible if and only if the minimum value of $f(x)$ is $2.$

To find the minimum value of $f(x),$ complete the square: \[f(x) = (x^2+2ax+a^2) + (3a-a^2) = (x+a)^2 + (3a-a^2).\]It follows that the minimum value of $f(x)$ is $3a-a^2,$ so we have \[3a - a^2 = 2,\]which has solutions $a = \boxed{1, 2}.$